


Bubblegum

by jeien



Category: Sound Horizon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeien/pseuds/jeien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idleness is a good remedy for a bad morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubblegum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Horus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horus/gifts).



Tettere wasn’t quite used to Elef lying on his couch, legs slung over the armrest and head settled onto his lap. Elef wasn’t too fond of such intimate displays of physical contact unless they were familial by nature—and, perhaps if he was being generous that day, if you were Orion—and Tettere would normally refuse to be used as anyone’s personal throw pillow. But today, he’ll make an exception (while denying to himself that he’ll always make exceptions for Elef) because the “fuckin’ shitty-ass train and all the dumbasses riding it” added onto his friend’s already bad day.

“Next time we’re hanging out, you’re picking me up,” Elef said. “Is my hair still damp?”

“It’s mostly dry,” Tettere replied, running his hands through the pearl-colored strands. Mark another tick on the bad day list: it had started to rain as soon as Elef got off the Train Ride from Hell. It would have been an impressive shot for some kind of commercial with how tightly his white-but-now-borderline-transparent-because-wet shirt was clinging onto the muscles of his arms and torso. Unfortunately, Elef’s expression usually took on that of a cat that was newly bathed against its will, so there goes that.

“I swear, I should get this thing cut,” his friend mumbled, popping a cube of green apple bubblegum into his mouth—the only good thing to come out of his train venture.

Tettere hummed a note in disapproval. “I like your hair like this.”

Elef chewed on the candy for a short while before replying, “Only because you’re always playing with it.”

“True, but I’m not the only one.” It’s a privilege that comes with those worthy enough to go on the list of people undeserving of a fistful of pain—which only includes a handful of people, him included. “Think of the loss the world will suffer when you cut these gorgeous locks of yours.”

“Shit, I just might have to keep it if you’re gonna go into theatrics about it.” A pale green bubble of sugar blew up and popped, covering Elef’s lips with its deflated, sugary goodness. “You just might make a whole damn poem about it.”

He chuckled. “I just might.”

A comfortable silence settled between them, only interrupted by the regular intervals of bubblegum popping. Any inkling of what they had planned to do had been washed away by the rain outside. Not exciting, sure. But moments like these were fine, too. A little idleness never hurt anyone.

“The flavor’s starting to go,” Elef randomly commented, before blowing another bubble. Tettere leaned over and popped it with his lips before closing the gap between them. Elef’s thoughts were a lot calmer than he had expected, considering who it was. The only thing he could think of was how strange it was that the gum tasted sweeter. And maybe that niggling voice at the back of his mind telling him that they should stop before someone chokes.

But whatever. This was fine.

**Author's Note:**

> It feels weird posting these somewhere other than Tumblr. Actually, it feels weird posting something that's not for a holiday exchange. Maybe I'm finally getting back into the groove? 
> 
> (Also yes, my guilty crackship returns.)


End file.
